It's Our World Now
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. An alternate ending to the coronation scene where the villains get what they want and Mal reveals she tricked them all. The villains celebrate as they overthrow the good guys and rule the world. Bad summary. Please read and review.


It's Our World Now

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants or House of Mouse, or "It's our house now".**

It was Coronation Day in Auradon and Jane had just taken her mother's wand to try and make herself beautiful but she accidentally created a hole in the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Mal had taken it from her because she and her friends were ordered by their parents to steal the wand so they could rule the world.

Mal was now holding Fairy Godmother's wand as she pointed it at Ben and nervously said, "Stand back."

Ben tried to calm her down as he said, "It's okay."

Mal then nervously screamed, "Ben, I said stay back!"

Audrey then showed an angry expression as she exclaimed, "I told you so!"

She took a few steps forward and Mal turned and pointed the wand at her and she and her friends backed up and Mal turned back to Ben

Carlos and Jay came behind her and Carlos said, "Let's go."

Jay showed a slightly nervous expression as he said, "Revenge time."

Ben showed a nervous and sincere expression as he said, "You really wanna do this?"

Mal showed a scared and desperate expression as she said, "We have no choice, Ben! Our parents…"

Ben interrupted her, not changing his expression, as he said, "Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours."

Mal nervously hesitated for a moment before she said, "I think I want to be good."

Ben spoke sincerely as he said, "You are good."

Mal then raised her voice with a scared tone as she said, "How do you know that?"

Ben still showed a sincere expression as he said, "Because… Because I'm listening to my heart."

She stared at him with the same expression for a moment, when suddenly Carlos, Jay, and Evie started smiling and laughing behind her. Everyone showed confusion, but then Mal smiled sickly and then started laughing.

Ben showed a confused expression as he said, "What is it?"

Mal smiled with a mocking tone as she lowered the wand and said, "I can't believe you fell for that. We were faking everything! You Auradonian kids are so easy."

She smiled as she held the wand to her side and walked past him while he turned around and Carlos and Jay followed, while Jay nudged Ben's shoulder. Evie also followed as the four of them walked to the center of the room and turned and smiled at everyone before Mal waved the wand in the air and completely destroyed the barrier around the Isle of the Lost while everyone screamed in fear.

Mal then deviously smiled at everyone as she said, "There, now you all have the pleasure of meeting our families."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror and Audrey narrowed her eyes as she pointed her left finger at Mal and angrily said, "You're as evil as your mother!"

Mal opened her mouth as she looked at Audrey with a huge smile and a flattered expression as she said, "Thank you."

Ben showed a nervous expression as he tried to reach out to her and said, "Mal, you don't have to do this. You can make your own choice about who you want to be. You don't have to be like your parents."

Mal narrowed her eyes at Ben with a serious expression as she said, "You don't get it Ben. I _want_ to be like my mom."

Carlos showed a similar expression as he said, "Yeah we all want to be like our parents."

Mal showed an honest expression as she said, "Ben, it was all an act: mom not loving me, the love potion, the being good, all of it. We lied to you."

She then smiled evilly as she said, "And now we have what we want."

Mal then raised her head and put her arms out as she let a loud evil cackle that echoed through the room and everyone showed fear as she sounded just like her mother. She stopped and everyone looked up and saw a giant cloud of black and green smoke moving down toward them and it touched the ground and covered everything. It quickly faded away and everyone screamed in fear as all the people from the Isle of the Lost had just come.

Everyone looked and saw Maleficent in the center of the room as she smiled evilly and exclaimed, "WE'RE BACK!"

She then turned and started walking toward Mal while Jay, Carlos, and Evie went to go see their parents. All the Auradonian kids were screaming in fear as they looked around and saw all the villains around them.

Audrey looked around as she panted in fear and said, "Oh, this is not good! This is… ow!"

She jumped and felt her butt and then turned to see Dr. Facilier smiling evilly as he rested both hands on his cane; standing in front of him was his daughter Freddie, who was sticking a needle into the butt of a voodoo doll that looked like Audrey.

Audrey stared at them in fear and suddenly leaned forward as she felt the back of her head and said, "Ow!"

She looked down and saw that near her shadow, was a moving shadow on the ground that was shaped like Freddie, it moved by itself and came under Freddie, who was smiling evilly.

Carlos walked up to his mother, Cruella De Vil, and smiled as he said, "Hey mom."

She smiled happily and proudly as she held her arms out and said, "Oh I'm so happy to see my boy."

She hugged him while her goons, Jasper and Horace, walked up behind them with their sons, Jason and Harrold.

Cruella let go of Carlos and he turned around and saw his old evil friends and smiled as he said, "Oh hey guys."

Suddenly he looked down as Dude came up to him and he picked him up and started petting him; Cruella glared at the dog and Carlos politely asked, "Could you please not turn him into a coat?"

Cruella groaned a bit before she said, "Fine. But you have to train him and clean up after him!"

Some people backed away in fear as Ursula and her daughter, Serena, started walking toward them with evil smiles. Serena had her mother's white hair but not her purple skin and she was thinner. Ursula suddenly snapped her fingers and her legs magically turned into black octopus tentacles, and Serena did the same, but she was still wearing her black shirt over her upper body. Some other people were backing away in fear as they were approached Mother Gothel and her daughter Ginny, who had her mother's black hair and was wearing black boots with a red sleeveless shirt and a red mini skirt. A few other people backed away in fear as they were approached by Gaston and his two sons, Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third. His sons were twins and they both looked like him; Gaston Jr. was wearing a dirty red T-shirt with slightly torn blue jeans and tennis shoes, while Gaston the Third was wearing a black and orange T-shirt and blue jeans with holes in the knees.

Evie walked to her mother and said, "Hi mom."

The Evil Queen smiled happily as she put her hands on her shoulders and said, "My little poison apple just went rotten."

She held her hand out and Evie handed her the magic mirror and she looked at it and said, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the proudest mother in the land?"

She then turned it and showed it to Evie as it magically showed her an image of her mother and Evie smiled happily. Doug was by himself as he looked around and he turned and saw the Queen of Hearts walking through the crowd with her minions and her daughter, Haley, also known as the Princess of Hearts. Her soldiers were tall men with black and red pointed helmets and white suits that looked like cards. Haley looked like her mother but was thinner; she wore a black and red jacket with a hood, a black and red mini skirt, a pair of black long pants, and red shoes. They both smiled evilly as they walked with their minions and Doug took a few steps back.

Meanwhile Jay walked up to his father, Jafar, and smiled as he said, "Hey dad."

Jafar was pleased as he said, "Jay, I'm impressed. I was a bit worried you couldn't do it, but pulled it off."

Jay smiled and then pulled a wallet out of his pocket as he said, "Thanks dad. By the way, I got some great stuff for a real bargain."

Jafar took the wallet and pulled out twenty dollars and smiled as he said, "That's my boy!"

Ben looked around in fear as he saw the Auradonian kids being hurt and terrorized by the villains and he turned to see Captain Hook with some of his pirates, including Smee, and his daughter Harriet. Harriet was walking with her gang of younger pirates, which included Smee's son Sammy. She had long black hair and was wearing a thin red jacket with a collar with a few cuts and stitches on the sleeves, and she wore black shoes and blue pants under a black mini skirt. Sammy was a bit nerdy looking, like his dad, as he wore glasses along with a messy white T-shirt and blue short pants with small tears in them and he wore dirty tennis shoes. The younger pirates were kids their age who were wearing torn up jeans, tennis shoes, hooded jackets, leather jackets with collars, shirts with sleeves torn off, bandanas, or dirty hats, and some of them had bandages on their faces. As they walked they would either hit people, steal from them, or push them onto the ground.

Ben turned and looked at Mal, who was still by herself and he showed a pleading expression as he said, "Please Mal, you don't have to do this, you can still change and be good and stop…"

Suddenly a boy around his age came and shoved him backwards a little as he looked at him with a threatening expression as he said, "Hey! You bugging my girlfriend?"

The boy in front of Ben had white skin and short black hair; he was wearing a grey T-shirt and short black pants, and a black sort of toga that went over his right shoulder and down to his waist.

Ben showed a surprised expression as said, "Girlfriend?"

Mal smiled with an evilly amused expression as she chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's right. Take it easy Hank."

Ben showed a shocked expression as he said, "Hank?"

Hank smiled evilly as he said, "Yeah, I'm sure you've heard of my dad."

They heard people screaming and turned around to see Hank's father, Hades, walk through the crowd in their direction. As he walked, people screamed at the very sight of the god of the underworld with his blue fire/hair blowing in the wind.

He walked up to Hank and saw Ben and smiled evilly as he said, "Hey kid, thanks for inviting us in."

He then turned and looked at Mal as he smiled evilly and said, "Hey kid, nice job getting that wand. You really are a chip off the old block."

Mal smiled as she said, "Thanks Hades."

Mal then turned as her mother walked up to her and she said, "So, did I do good, mom?"

Maleficent smiled happily as she said, "You did excellent, pumpkin. I almost couldn't have done it better myself."

They both turned to face Ben, who showed a desperate expression as he urged Mal to listen as he said, "Mal, please! You can still stop this. You don't have to be evil. Listen to your heart."

Both Mal and her mother started laughing out loud as if they had just heard a hilarious joke and Maleficent looked at Mal and said, "Are all the Auradonian children this stupid?"

Mal kept laughing while she said, "Pretty much. They were right about us being evil the whole time and they didn't see this coming."

They kept laughing for a moment before Maleficent turned to face everyone else and smiled evilly as she held out her hand and said, "Now, Mal, hand me the wand and let us begin our new reigns."

Mal smiled evilly as she faced forward and said, "Actually mom, I think I have a better idea."

Maleficent showed a confused expression as she looked at her and said, "Hmm?"

Mal smiled evilly as she stared forward and held the wand in both hands and then broke it in half; literally everyone in the room gasped in shock and horror.

Mal then threw both pieces to the ground and Maleficent looked at Mal in shock and confusion as she said, "Mal, what have you done?! That was one of the two most powerful things in the world!"

Mal looked at her and said, "That's the idea mom. Now your scepter is the most powerful thing in the world and no one can stop you."

Maleficent's eyes widened in surprise and realization as she looked at her scepter and realized Mal was right.

She smiled as she stared forward and then looked at Mal while she said, "You're right, I can't believe I never even thought of that. I am the proudest mother in the world!"

Mal took a small step forward as she looked at Ben with a serious expression as she said, "Sorry Ben, but it's our time now."

She then looked at Maleficent as she held out her right hand and said, "Mom, may I?"

Maleficent smiled evilly as she said, "Absolutely."

Maleficent gave Mal her scepter and she used it to magically change Evie, Carlos, and Jay's clothes back to the ones they came in on their first day. Then she started to glow from green fire as she magically changed her own clothes and undid her hair. She magically changed into a black, purple, and green dress; it had a large black and purple collar, long black sleeves with green at the end that hung down, a black top and a long black skirt, with dark purple pants, and black boots. She was now dressed almost exactly like her mother; all the people of Auradon showed scared expressions at the sight while the villains and their children liked it, especially Hank and Maleficent. Maleficent showed an evil, yet proud smile as she looked at her.

Mal smiled as she sighed and said, "(sigh) That's better."

Maleficent smiled as she covered her mouth and then showed a proud expression as she said, "That's my wicked little witch."

They both looked up as they suddenly heard a bird caw and they looked up to see Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, fly down toward them. They both smiled as he flew down and stood on Mal's left shoulder and cawed at her.

She smiled as she petted her friend and said, "Hi Diablo."

Meanwhile Jafar looked at Jay as he handed him his old snake staff while he said, "Jay, I think your finally ready to have this."

Jay stared at it with shock and amazement and as he held it the eyes glowed orange; he looked at Jafar with the same expression as he said, "Killer."

The Evil Queen also had a gift for Evie as she held something in her hands and said, "Evie, this is for you."

She placed a golden tiara on Evie's forehead and Evie smiled at her mom, who happily said, "My Evil Princess."

Cruella also had a gift for Carlos as she put a thick white fur coat on him and said, "Carlos, this is for you."

Carlos put on the coat which made him look slightly bigger and it had big sleeves and he smiled as he said, "Thanks mom, I really like this."

Mal was standing with Maleficent when Audrey pointed at them and said, "You two are the most evil people in the world!"

Maleficent showed a shrewd expression as she pointed at her and said, "Flattering will get you nowhere."

Two of Maleficent's minions came and grabbed Audrey by the arms and started dragging her away while she screamed, "Hey! Let go of me! Let me go!"

As they dragged her away Mal looked around and said, "You know mom I think we should make a few changes around here."

Maleficent smiled in agreement as she said, "I couldn't agree more my dear."

Mal then held up the scepter and some dark stormy clouds formed in the sky, blocking out the sun, everything went dark except for when there was green lightning. Music started to play in the background as Mal tapped the scepter on the ground and Diablo flew off her shoulder while she started to sing. Mal sang the first line as she stared forward with an evil smile while she turned to look at Carlos. Carlos sang the second line as he smiled evilly, holding a stolen wallet in his right hand, while behind him Jason was tripping an Auradonian girl and Harrold was pushing two kids on the ground. Evie sang the third line as she also showed an evil smile while she walked to join the others. Jay walked toward them with his dad's snake staff as he smiled evilly and sang the fourth line. Hank smiled evilly as he came up to join them and sang the fifth line with his arms out to refer to everyone else and then snapped his fingers, thus turning the brown hair on his head into blue fire like his dad's.

Mal: " _I think we'll like it here._ "

Carlos: " _Spreading evil instead of fear._ "

Evie: " _Being cool._ "

Jay: " _Feeling glad._ "

Hank: " _Where everyone's good at being bad!_ "

Evie sang the first line of the next verse as she and the others looked at everyone else with evil smiles. Jay sang the second line of the verse as he held the snake staff in both hands while he walked with Mal, who stared forward with a serious expression. Mal and Evie both sang the third line of the verse while Mal stared forward with her serious expression and then levitated in the air, using her mother's scepter and the magic she had been studying for the past few days. She then used her magic to sprout huge roots with thorns from the walls and ceiling and magically light torches with green fire. Mal then lowered herself to the ground as she smiled evilly while she and her mother sang the last line of the verse.

Evie: " _Here in this evil place_ "

Jay: " _Everyone who shows their face_ "

Mal and Evie: " _Knows that we've waited LONG ENOUGH!_ "

Maleficent and Mal: " _Now Auradon belongs to us!_ "

The two of them then let out their loud evil cackles that briefly echoed through the room. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Hank stood with their parents as they sang the first line of the next verse. During the second line of the verse Freddie and her father unleashed their shadow demons, which moved on the walls while all of the villains and their children sang the second line. Serena and Claudine Frollo (Claude Frollo's daughter) sang the third lines with evil smiles as they stood together; Serena had her tentacles wrapped around two Auradonian kids and Claudine was ringing a bell. Everyone sang the fourth line of the verse as they smiled evilly at the people of Auradon. Jay sang the fifth line of the verse as he pointed at some Auradonian people who looked up in fear at one of the shadow demons on the wall. As everyone sang the sixth and final line of the verse, Mal, her friends, and their parents smiled evilly as they looked at everyone in front of them.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hank, and their parents: " _It's our world now!_ "

All: " _It's our world now!_ "

Serena and Claudine: " _Mirror, mirror, on the wall_ "

All: " _Work your magic,_ "

Jay: " _Show them all_ "

All: " _It's our world now!_ "

Everyone sang the next verse as they cheered evilly; as Harriet and her gang of young pirates sang along to the first line she put her arms out in excitement while the others stole things and kicked some Auradonian kids. During the second line of the verse the children of Cinderella's step sisters sang along, including Anthony, the son of Anastasia. He and his sisters and cousins sang along as they smiled evilly and pushed a few Auradonian kids onto the ground. During the third and final line of the verse Captain Hook, Hades, Gothel, and Jafar sang along as they smiled evilly and cheered. Captain Hook raised his hook hand in the air in excitement, while Hades clinched his fists as his neck, shoulders, and upper arms lit on blue fire like his hair. Gothel put her arms out at her sides in excitement to refer to everyone, while Jafar put his arms forward with his palms up for the same gesture.

All: " _Raise your voice, bad girls and boys._

 _Join the wicked, evil crowd._

 _It's our world now!_ "

Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third sang the first line of the next verse as they smiled evilly with their hands on their sides. They sang together in sync and immediately after they finished the line they smiled at each other and pounded their fists together. Mal sang the second line as she stood with her mother holding her left hand on her shoulder; while Mal sang they both stared forward with sinister smiles. Immediately after she finished the line a cloud of green and black fire quickly formed over them and then it disappeared as they both magically transformed into huge black and purple dragons. Mal looked almost exactly like her mother as a dragon, but the purple parts of her body were a slightly lighter shade, and since she was younger she was slightly smaller than her mother, but it was only barely noticeable. Immediately after they transformed, Mal growled a little and Maleficent gently nudged her body against her and wrapped her tail around hers and happily said the third line of the verse. Lonnie had her back against a wall in fear when Freddie came up to her and smiled evilly as she sang the fourth line of the verse and pointed her left thumb at her shadow on the wall, which was moving all by itself. It crept toward Lonnie's shadow with its arms out reaching toward it, which made Lonnie back away in fear.

Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third: " _All of us in here are on our brothers' side. (fist bump)_ "

Mal: " _Every evil queen gets what she wants. (turn into dragons)_ "

Maleficent: " _That's my girl._ "

Freddie: " _Don't forget our friends on the other side._ "

Ginny sang the fifth line of the verse as she smiled evilly while she pointed to the kids of Auradon. Everyone one sang the sixth and seventh line of the verse as Maleficent's minions, the Queen of Hearts' soldiers, and Hook's pirates started walking through the crowds, terrorizing the people. Maleficent's minions were carrying Audrey and Ben through the crowds as they both struggled to break free, with no luck.

Ginny: " _Your time is up,_ "

All: " _'cause now we're free._

 _And everyone can clearly see_ "

Everyone cheered evilly as they sang the first line of the next verse, and then Jason and Herald sang the brief second line as the smiled evilly and high fived each other. Jay sang along with the third line of the verse as he held up his father's snake staff with the eyes glowing orange as he smiled evilly. Carlos, Gaston Jr., and Gaston the Third sang along with everyone on the fourth line as they jumped forward and smiled evilly.

All: " _It's our world now!_ "

Jason and Herald: " _No lying!_ "

Jay and others: " _It's our world now!_ "

Carlos, Gaston Jr., Gaston the Third, and others: " _Start crying!_ "

Hank sang the fifth line of the verse as the fire on his head turned orange/yellow as he smiled sinisterly while forming a fireball in his left hand and throwing it at some people scaring them as they ran away. Serena and Freddie sang the sixth line of the verse as they cornered a few Auradonian kids with some shadow demons on the wall behind them. Haley sang the seventh line of the verse as she smiled evilly and pointed at all the people of Auradon while yelling something her mother was known for saying. Everyone sang the eighth line of the verse as Harriet, her young gang of pirates, Jason, Herald, and Ginny were dancing together in the middle of the room, in front of Mal and Maleficent, who were still dragons. Gaston Jr. sang the ninth line as he smiled evilly and danced a bit staring forward.

Hank: " _All the good can join the dead!_ "

Serena and Freddie: " _Prince or princess,_ "

Haley: " _OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!_ "

All: " _It's our world now!_ "

Gaston Jr.: " _Stop trying._ "

Everyone sang the tenth and eleventh lines of the verse as Harriet and the others kept dancing and all the other villains gathered all the Auradonian people in one spot in the room. On the eleventh line Mal flew over a few people as a dragon and landed in front of them as she stared at Ben and Audrey with her dragon eyes glowing green.

All: " _Join the fun with no regrets,_

 _Only rotten, evil things are allowed!_ "

Carlos sang the first line of the final verse as he raised his fists and smiled evilly. Jay sang the second line of the last verse as he turned his head and smiled evilly at Carlos in agreement. Evie stood next to Ginny as she turned to her and sang the third line of the verse while addressing Ginny by her last name. Mal, still a dragon, snarled before she sang the fourth line while she viciously and evilly stared Ben in the face. All of the villains sang fifth line of the verse while they used all of their magic to form a glowing green and black vortex around the people of Auradon. Some of the villains sang the sixth line of the verse while the vortex transported the good guys to the Isle of the Lost with the barrier back up. On the last line of the song all of the villains sang while the good guys showed shocked and scared expressions while villains finished the song with evil and victorious smiles.

Carlos: " _Long live evil!_ "

Jay: " _You said it De Vil._ "

Evie: " _We're the worst Gothel!_ "

Mal: " _Say goodbye weasel!_ "

All: " _It's our world now!_ "

Some of the villains: " _You're never coming back._ "

All: " _It's our world now!_ "

After the last note of the song ended all of the villains and their children laughed and cheered evilly, while Mal and Maleficent flapped their wings and flew ten feet in the air and turned their heads up and roared in triumph and ferocity. Then Mal turned and looked at the camera with her dragon eyes glowing green while she snarled and smiled evilly.

 **Author's note: I mostly did this because I liked this song and I thought it would be good for them to sing something like it. I also did this because I think the next movie should have a happy ending but with them still being evil. I feel like I am the only person who wanted to see a story where Mal turned into a dragon, though I'm not sure whether or not they could talk as dragons. I also thought it was a great idea to make Hades' son be Mal's boyfriend. Please review.**


End file.
